vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meruem
Summary Meruem is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 7-C | At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Meruem, Chimera Ant King, 'King' By The Royal Guards Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Forty days old Classification: Chimera Ant King, Nen Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Specialist), Genius Intelligence, Immense Pain Tolerance, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Defeated Netero, the greatest human Nen user alive, in combat while holding back.), Pressure Points (Incapacitated Knuckle and Meleoron with pressure point strikes.), Acrobatics (Meruem is able to move and attack from any angle easily.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; without Ten, a Nen user is capable of causing insanity. Did this to Welfin.), Fear Manipulation (Meruem's Ren struck fear into Netero.), Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation with Ren (It has been stated that without Ten, a Nen user is capable of inducing crippling fear, paralyzing people, and even outright killing them with Nen alone), Aura (Ten users can utilize their energy to produce aura to block other malicious aura attacks that can cause Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Fear Manipulation Limited Paralysis Inducement, and Limited Death Manipulation), Longevity, Limited Invisibility with In (In renders aura imperceptible unless using Gyo), Energy Projection with Hatsu (Hatsu is used to project one's aura), Statistics Amplification, (With Ren, Ten, Ko, Ken, Shu, and Ryu, users can boost their offensive and defensive capabilities, with some offering a balance of both. He can also increase his strength by consuming Nen users.), Enhanced Senses with Gyo (Lets users see through In), Psychometry with En (En creates a barrier which allows users to feel the shape and movement of anything in the radius. Meruem's En is by far the most powerful, as it allows him to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with), Aura (Meruem has the highest aura reserve in the series. He was born with the ability to use Nen, and his aura output exceeds even the Royal Guards.), Limited Power Absorption (By consuming a Nen user, he grows stronger, and if he eats enough, can also receive Nen abilities from the victim.), Regeneration (Low-Mid, via consumption), Invisible and Intangible Nen attacks (To those who can't use Gyo or can't see Aura, Nen attacks are invisible. In general, Nen attacks are entirely made of Aura. The only exception would be for Conjurer who is a Nen user who can materialize objects that sometimes even non-Nen users can see and touch but even then all conjurers should be able to use others Nen types that have Invisibility and Intangibility properties), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible Nen attacks) | All previous abilities on a higher level. Transformation (Via Metamorphosis), Flight (Can grow wings.), Energy Projection (Via Rage Blast, Meruem can fire a concentrated blast of aura.), Light Manipulation, Limited Empathic Manipulation, and Transmutation (Can transmute his Aura into photons. It has the same effect as Shaiapouf's Spiritual Massage, and he can detect lies with it.), Teleportation (Seemingly teleported to Knuckle and Meleoron's location.), Telepathy (Can read the minds of those his Aura has touched and detected lies), Poison Inducement (Those who have prolonged contact with him also become poisoned), Limited Poison Resistance (Resisted the poison from the Rose Bomb for some time) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town level (As Meruem is the strongest character in the series, Meruem is superior to other Chimera Ants, including his three royal guards: Menthuthuyoupi, Neferpitou, and Shaiapouf. Destroyed his own arm when he felt humiliated as a show of respect. Severed Netero's arm and leg.) | At least Small City level (A casual Rage Blast is this powerful), possibly City level (His power surpasses his own durability. His show of Ren was so intense that Knuckle believed military power at the state level would be needed to match his power.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Superior to all other Chimera Ants, which includes Pitou. Right after being born, Meruem blitzed 2 Squadron Leaders. The Royal Guards themselves were unable to react to Meruem's tail. Casually walked past Netero and Zeno without them noticing. In his fight with Netero, Meruem exchanged thousands of blows in under a minute. Meruem stated that the only thing faster than him was Netero's hand movement.) | Massively Hypersonic (His speed increased to 3 times the previous value.) Lifting Strength: Class M (With Ren, Meruem was able to push back 2 of the Guanyin Bodhisattva's hands.) | Class M (Stronger than before.) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town Class (Casually one-shot Squadron Leaders seconds after birth. Punched a hole into the nest with enough force to shake the entire construct.) | At least Small City Class, possibly City Class Durability: '''At least '''Small Town level (Netero could not do any meaningful damage to him, only feeling a dull pain after thousands of strikes. Even the Zero Hand, his most powerful attack, only gashed the King. He also barely survived the detonation of the Rose bomb) | At least Small City level, possibly City level (His durability should be increased.) Stamina: Immensely High (Meruem defeated the Shogi and Go champions of East Gorteau without resting between matches, and did not show the slightest hint of physical or mental fatigue even after playing Gungi with Komugi for three days straight. He was so engrossed in their games that he apparently ate nothing for six days, and still seemed unaffected. As stated in durability, Meruem was able to take thousands of attacks from Netero with minimal damage to his person whilst continuously attacking him) Range: Extended melee range. 3 Kilometers via Nen techniques | Extended melee range. Tens of kilometers via Nen techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Meruem possesses immense memory and analytical skills, being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across to in a very short amount of time. He was able to defeat world champions at various games just after reading a rule book and playing a few matches. He is capable of examining multiple scenarios in a matter of seconds. He excels at identifying his opponent's "rhythm", the unconscious bias that guides their choices, and at disrupting it or turning it against them, not only gaining insight in their thought process but also managing to exploit it for his benefit. Playing Gungi with Komugi elevated his pattern-recognition skills to an ability similar to precognition. It is thanks to this faculty that he was able to penetrate Netero's otherwise impregnable defense, even predicting what body parts he would be able to cut off in advance. Weaknesses: ' After meeting and making close bonds with Komugi, he slowly lost his cruel and violent nature and was implied to try to coexist peacefully with humans. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. | Same as before, plus, Meruem suffers poisoning from the Miniature Rose Bomb, and will slowly die after an extended period because of it. '''Notable Skills/Techniques: ' *'''Aura Synthesis: Meruem's initial ability gives him strength through consumption. Meruem's aura grows every time he devours a user of Nen, with their aura synthesizing to his own. Upon consuming two of his royal guards, Pouf and Youpi, he also gained some of their Hatsu. The amount of someone's body he needs to consume to do this is unknown, although it is likely he must absorb much of their aura to obtain their Hatsu. After Absorbing Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi: *'Metamorphosis:' Meruem can give himself wings, extra eyes, and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure utilizing aura. *'Rage Blast:' Meruem can use Menthuthuyoupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. *'Photon:' He can use and evolve Shaiapouf's ability of Spiritual Message. This secondary ability allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with, and as stated by Welfin and Shaiapouf, he can know everything, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the number of photons directed at the object of interest. Meruem deploys these photons in his En in a flash and then can instantly go to anything the photons reach. Key: Pre-Rose | Post-Rose Gallery Meruem_appearence_2011.jpg|Meruem's design in the anime 125_-_Meruem_retaliates.png|Meruem's aura Netero-x-Meruem-3.gif|Meruem vs Netero Meruem's_En.png|Meruem's En Meruem_knocking_out_Knuckle.png|Meruem incapacitating Knuckle Meruem's aura synthesis.png|Aura Synthesis 130 - King's wings.png|Metamorphosis IMG 1260.PNG|Rage Blast Photons.jpg|Photon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Monsters Category:Geniuses Category:Chimera Ants Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Devourers Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7